Seafoam Pirates
by Halfsprite
Summary: This a crew of merman who split from the Sun pirates after Jinbe became a schichibukai and are the antithesis of Arlong's crew, instead of being fishman who hate humans theyre merfolk who love them! xD They are lead by Triton and are allied with Shanks and the remnant of the Whitebeards. Theyre the strongest pirate crew after the yonko crews.


seafoam pirates: the crew consists almost entirely of merfolk from fishman island, most members who serve aboard the flagship dubbed the "nautilus" (they have 7 ships in total the main ship is the largest & grandest also having an underwater theme). this crew split from the sun pirates after they disbanded (w/the arlong & macro pirates also going their own way) and continued piracy under fisher tiger's ideals lead by the merman triton instead of returning to fishman island. because they were a part of the sun pirates some of them are former slaves. they operate in the new world, despite being a once being a part of fisher tigers & witnessing the betray of some humans the crew do not hate humans in general for what some elite humans did to them and mostly get along with them except marines and enemy pirates lol xD they are allied with the red hair pirates the yonkou crew and their allies including the neverland pirates, the name of this crew comes from folklore of how mermaids turn into seafoam when they pass away, this crew is the polar opposite of the arlong pirates while that crew is comprised of entirely fishman (mostly) who despise humans and very violent, the seafoam crew is made up of majority merfolk and are quite decent for pirates who do not hate humans, those of the sun pirates who became a part of the seafoam pirates liked koala alot x3 only the strongest (main) members are named the crew consists of about 7000 merfolk (including a small percentage of fishman/fishwoman) & has a fleet of 7 ships lead by a leader. the jolly roger of the seafoam pirates is tattoed on some part of the body of all the members as is usual of fishman and merfolk they are on goodterms with the tikitorch neverland sky giant winged whitebeard red hair buggy kuja griffon cloud teague and strawhat pirates as all these crews are friends with eacother! xD all members of this crew can use fishman karate/jujutsu &/or merman combat. triton being the most powerful and having complete mastery of these styles of fighting. they are one of the most powerful crews in the new world, some them also use haki, the weaker crewmembers have dourikis between 300-500! xD this is a very powerful crew on par with the neverland pirates who are the strongest crew besides the yonkou crews and are underwater specialists eaily capable of capsizing large ships in seconds and have a distinct advantage over human pirates esp df users theyre considered one of the most powerful crews in pirate history fisher tiger would be proud! x3 they are now allied w/ the newly reformed sun pirates who have new members a handful of which were part of the new fishman pirates but have changed their ways for the better and have taken to heart fisher tigers & queen otohime's dream as jinbe told them all the real truth. each ofthe 7 ships w/1000 merman per boat is lead by leader personally chosen by thier captain triton (similar to the whitebeards) and have long been allied with red haired shanks the strongest yonkou! they occasionally travel back to fishman island to recurit new members. they formed shortly after jinbe became a shichibukai most fishman do not join them because the seafoam pirates who adamantly beleive support and further the late queen otohimes ideals their flag is two tridents intersecting as the crossbones and behind the starbucks esque logo lol their flagship is called the oceania & has a tropical merfolk theme & is much larger than a marine warship. the crew trains regularly unlike the arlong pirates which is the reason for the emmense gap in strength skill & stamina, they are the neverland pirates most powerful allies triton formed the seafoam pirates becuz he wanted to remain active in piracy whereas the others wanted to go back home (besides arlong & macro's crews) so he took all who would follow him & quickly became infamous tho they arent bad people but akin to the strawhats. of all the factions that split from the sun pirates the seafoam pirates are the ones who have taken queen otohime's/fisher tigers ideals to heart and truly desire peace w/humans even tho their pirates! xD it was partly becuz of this that they fought alongside the whitebeard pirates to save ace as captain triton respects whitebeard & was grateful for what he did for the ryuugu kingdom. the crew occassionaly returns to fishman island for fresh recruits and arrived there shortly after the strawhats left n saved it lol x3 all seafoam pirates are branded w/both the sun pirates symbol due to sharing fisher tigers ideals as well as the seafoam pirates jolly roger. captain=triton 1st mate=ericson 2nd mate=gildas 3rd mate=lancelot 4th mate=pummelo navigator=nemo chef=butwal doctor=panacea gunner=ursula shipwright=flounder helmsmen=scuttle lookout=syren muscian=ariel cabinboy=somersett chronicler=sojourner waterbury=fighting trainer/recruiter quatermaster=dayne scholar/archeologist=ampritrite egineer/mechanic=peter battle commander=bainbridge tactician=farwell pets=flotsam & jetsam

triton age 34 douriki 24900 bounty 4 billion 900 million beli he is a whale shark merman (male mermaid lol) he is the captain of the seafoam pirates and was once a member of the sun pirates he uses all 3 hakis he uses a very large double bladed trident dubbed "antlantis" w/the blades tipped with kairoseki as his weapon. he is called "seaking lord" due to his ability to tame seakings tho not to the extent of poisedon aka princess shirahoshi being only able to control around a 12 of the normal kind at once. he was once a royal gaurd alongside jinbe he is a master of merman combat and fishman jujutsu which is even superior to jinbe's. he is capable of communicating with seakings, sea serpents, sharks, whales & all manner of sea creatures. his original bounty was 190 million he is very disappointed with the arlong and macro pirates for not continuing thier former captains dream and even going to the opposite extreme. he is much larger than normal merman though not nearly as big as shirahoshi after losing so many shichibukai the gorosei invited him to become one himself which he wanted to accept (despite disapproving of jinbe doing so given the circumstances) in order to build a better relationship w/his race between humans but given recent events decided the current leadership isnt trustworthy (ahem *cough* akainu!) so he respectfully (as possible) declined & even gave them a suggestion thusly it was given to calvert the wotan who is also arlongs father. hes one of the most dangerous pirate captains in the new world (which is saying alot!) after fisher tiger died and jinbe become the captin triton was named the first mate of the sun pirates due to great strength, noble character & qaulity as a leader.

amphitrite age 29 douriki 950 bounty 295 million she is the wife of triton she is a longfin rosy barb mermaid she is about 25% the size of a regular giant she uses merman combat & fishman jujutsu and can speak to all manner of marine animals except sea kings lol she can use busoshoku haki & kenbonshoku haki shes the scholar/archeologist of the seafoam pirates :3 shes an original member.

ericson age 33 douriki 19100 bounty 1 billion 191 million beri he is a halfmoon betta merman and first mate of triton he can use all 3 hakis he highly respects his captain plus fishr tiger and jinbe he is the top fighter after triton hes an original member

nemo age 24 douriki 12400 bounty 824 million beli hes a stonogobiops nematodes merman hes the crews navigator he is considered a genius in this field akin to nami. he is a former slave of mariejois as such he was allowed to join the sun pirates despite being a child at the time of their formation (as fisher tiger didnt have the heart to refuse him) he can use all 3 hakis and is very proficient w/each. he is a highly skilled swordsman & uses middle eastern esque swords as his weapons he also has two pets a giant sized clownfish & a seaking that resembles a giant sized flying squirrel w/aquatic features! xD

gildas age 32 douriki 12000 bounty 792 million beli he is a stripped marlin merman and is one of the crews strongest fightrs he can use busoshoklu haki & kenbonshoku haki he is the 2nd mate of the crew hes an original member

ariel age 30 douriki 300 bounty 294 million beri she is a rainbowfish mermaid and muscian of the seafoam pirates and is well known for her soothing melodic voice she can use kenbonshoku haki her music and voice has a hypnotic effect shes an original crew member she used to be a slave of a tennryubito

flotsam and jetsam age 74 douriki 5000 bounties 250 million beli are two hugely enormous (even for seakings) sea serpant like electirc eel sea kings that pull the flagship of the seafoam pirates they are the pets of the seafoam pirates they can use busoshoku haki & kenbonshoku haki instinctively

gill age 31 douriki 14930 bounty 893 million beri he is a morish idol merman and chef of the seafoam pirates he uses kenbonshoku haki and busoshoku haki hes an original member of the crew

flounder age 33 douriki 9100 bounty 591 million beli he is a wrasses merman and the shipwright of the seafoam pirates & is the one who designed/built the crews flagship (& the other 3) called the nautilus! he is an excellent coater of ships he uses busoshoku haki hes an original member of the crew.

scuttle age 29 douriki 12950 bounty 795 million beli he is a goatfish merman and the helmsman of the seafoam pirates he can use kenbonshoku haki hes an original member of the crew

ursula age 36 douriki 8800 bounty 488 million beli she is common ocotopus mermaid and the gunner of the seafoam pirates she use busoshoku haki & kenbonshoku haki she has eight limbs which with she can use as many firearms which she is extremely skilled with lol shes an original member of the crew she is often underestimated by her opponents who are unaware of who she is becuz of her gender, species, beauty & size but they soon learn she isnt one to be triffled w/xD

syren age 28 douriki 9600 bounty 496 million beri she is a cuttlefish mermaid and the lookout for the seafoam pirates she is well known for her enchanting yet eerie beauty, seducing enemy pirates and marines who let their guard down because of her otherwordly beauty sex appeal and charm lol tehe then she beats them up n stuff xD

panacea age 32 douriki 320 bounty 292 she is a powderblue surgeonfish mermaid she is the genius doctor of the seafoam pirates :3 her skills rival dr kureha and hogback she studied under aladin of the sun pirates and was his assistant she was never a slave but was inspired by the heroics of fisher tiger she uses kenbonshoku haki. fisher tiger allowed her to join due to her prodiegous skill  
as a dr.

peter gazoo age 34 douriki 340 bounty 290 million beli hes an elephantnose merman lol hes a genius inventor engineer mechanic despite not being esp strong by his crews standards he is also by far the smartest lol he uses to be a sun pirate his prowess in creating things rivals frankys he designed & built many sophisticated system gadget thingys & weapons for the sun pirates & later for the seafoam pirates he uses kenbonshoku haki his inventions have also been utilized for the defense of fishman island he was very close to fisher tiger whom he looked up to as a father figure as he grew up w/out parents in the fishman district he spent much of his time making various machines from seemingly useless junk lol this caught the attention of tiger who took a liking to him he was also close friends w/koala he has a very large (about the size of a whale shark) pet bluefin elephant tuna named dumbo w/futuristic looking visor that shoots lasers & an antenna used for sonar lol xD despite its name he understands human language n stuff x3

dayne age 58 douriki 16600 bounty 466 million beli hes a swordtail goby merman and is the crews quatermaster. he was a sun pirate like most of the members. he is in charge of the day to day activities aboard the ship. he uses fishman jujutsu and merman combat as well as busoshoku haki & kenbonshoku haki. hes amoung the crews strongest members. hes an expert swordsman who uses yontoryu he uses a o wazamono kitetsu, a high quality saber, a high quality cutlass & his tail sword! xD his swordsmanship prowess far exceeds even hyozou's and rivals flowersword vistas! x3

sojourner age 32 douriki 9200 bounty 492 million beri hes a bala shark merman and the crews chronicler like most of the seafoam pirates he was a member of the sun pirates (allowed to join because he was almost of age & very strong) tho himself was not a slave he believed in fisher tigers ideals as well as queen otohime's. he can use busoshoku haki & is esp skilled w/kenbonshoku haki he is skilled in merman combat & fishman jujutsu.

farwell age 55 douriki 6900 bounty 369 million beli hes a bowfin fish  
merman and the crews tactician. he is known for being highly intelligent, clever and his schemes never fail xD he can use kenbonshoku haki

bainbridge age 46 douriki douriki 7800 bounty 376 million beli hes a cow shark fishman and the crews battle commander as well as the one of the few fishman in the crew (maissie is a fishWOMAN!x) he's highly skilled in fishman karate & fishman jujutsu he can use busoshoku haki & kenbonshoku. hes a former ryuugu army officer and is a highly skilled warrior he trains the younger members in combat as well as leading the infantry into battle xD he uses a dual steel tridents for his weapons which he keeps crossed on his back when not wielding them one of which "ate" a zoan df

lancelot age 34 douriki 13400 bounty 590 million beri hes a lancelet fish merman and the 3rd mate of the crew. he was a member of the sun pirates he uses various pole-arms as his weapons (some tipped w/kairoseki) & can use kenbonshoku haki & busoshoku haki his haki usage is amoung the crews best

pummelo age 37 douriki 18700 thousand bounty 987 million beri he is a seahorse merman he is the crews 4th mate and was a prominent member of the sun pirates he was freed from being a slave of the tennriyubuto by fisher tiger he is also loyal to jinbe. he can use busoshoku haki and kenbonshoku haki he is an expert practioner of merman combat & fishman jujutsu he uses a kairoseki bo staff (w/proportionate metal balls on either side) as his weapon which he wields w/devasting power precsion and skill & pummels his opponents lol he is one of most well known of its members and one of the originals he didnt get along very well w/arlong due to their different beleifs he is the older brother of pommer also a seafoam pirate

waterbury age 30 douriki 9400 bounty 494 million beri hes a bluegill merman  
he serves as the crews fighting trainer/recruiter; he occassionaly visits fishman island w/a handful of other members to get other merfolk to join them and trains those who accompany them back as he is one of the their top fighters. he was a slave of mariejois so he was allowed to join the crew despite being a teen at the time. he uses merman combat busoshoku haki & kenbonshoku haki

somersett age 19 douriki 1900 bounty 105 million beli hes a young human who is the crews cabinboy lol he was an orphan captured by slavers the seafoam pirates saved him from slavers in the new world shortly after the seaform pirates were formed and took him in they quickly grew fond of him and vice versa n basically raised him lol he uses a saber, dagger and flintlock as his weapons and dresses like a sterotypical real world pirate lol he busoshoku haki & kenbonshoku haki and is one of the crews top fighters and their only human member. in some ways he is similar to koala & esp nami but opposite in her original circumstances w/fishfolk x3

wooster "oar of the dark sea" age 90 douriki 13400 bounty 434 million beri hes a half giant half roosterfish merman & the big bro of swenson the infamous wotan of the sun pirates. although he is much smaller than his brother (little less than half his size) he is much smarter & more serious minded than him lol he excels in merman combat, fishman jujutsu as well as busoshoku haki & kenbonshoku haki. he uses a a huge eku (wooden oar) called shamoji as his weapon of choice which he coats w/his haki. he has a small (for a seaking)  
elk-like serpentine fish creature as a pet which he rides in battle.  
those w/in the crew note its comical that he has such a silly sounding  
name yet is far much "distinguished" than his brother who has a more  
proper name yet is the opposite of him lol much to their chagrin xD

halen age 24 douriki 15000 bounty 500 million beri he is a guppy merman and youngr 1/2 brother of arlong and full younger brother of shirley he was once saved as a kid by brisby d jonathon from a seaking unlike his older brother he does not hate humans in fact he likes them just fine & has many human friends lol xD this incident caused arlong to feel slightly better about humans for a time. he is unique amoung merfolk because he cannot swim lol he ate the mythical zoan df model hydra! this df gives him a variety of powers including turning into the legendary hydra plus his merman/hydra form it also greatly increases his physical strength he can regrow his original and serpentine heads and limbs if severed two of the heads grow to take its place in his hydra form he has poisonous breath he is one of the more promiment members of the crew despite being a newcomr he is the son of calvert the infamous wotan pirate captain he much larger than is normal for his kind being about the same size as fukaboshi

cass age 39 douriki 18500 bounty 985 million beli hes a palometa merman &  
an original member of the seafoam pirates. he was once a famed ryuugu kingdom  
warrior who joined the crew w/jinbe. he can use merman combat, fishman jujutsu  
as well as busoshoku haki & kenbonshoku haki. he uses a trident/harpoon-like weapon in battle.

cinderella age 29 douriki 14950 bounty 895 million beri shes a sea pens mermaid (her subspecies is a type of invertebrate that resembles a feather pen lol) becuz of this her bottom half doesnt remeble a fish yet is very beautiful  
& exotic. despite being a mermaid (who are generally much weaker than  
fishman & even merman) shes amoung the crews top fighters. shes highly skilled  
in busoshoku haki (she coats her tail w/haki & uses it as a sword) & esp kenbonshoku haki her forte' & is als esp skilled in merman combat & fishman jujutsu & she uses a an aquatic/feather themed sword as her weapon giving her the epithet "sword of the sea" & is one of the crews finest swordsman (also best swordswoman lol) x3 her father was a famous swordsman of the ryuugu kingdom & taught her all he knew.

rockridge age 34 douriki 14900 bounty 590 million beri hes a rhizodus  
merman. he was also a member of the sun pirates & came back to  
fishman island when fisher tiger declared his intentions. before this  
he was an infamous bounty hunter in the grandline despite his youth.  
he uses a saw-like sword (similar to arlong's kiribachi) w/its spikes  
made from kairoseki & is a famous swordsman in the grandline. hes highly skilled in merman combat & fishman jujutsu as well as busoshoku haki & kenbonshoku haki.

tristifer age 33 douriki 9100 bounty 291 million beri hes a stiphodon fish merman. hes a highly skilled warrior who uses a fencing sword & a lance  
as his weapons. hes highly skilled in busoshoku haki & kenbonshoku haki  
as well as merman combat.

horace age 38 douriki 8600 bounty 386 million beri hes a grey moral eel  
merman & the younger brother of aladdin the dr. of the sun pirates & sinbad.  
he ate the ancient zoan df model...pristihampus! xD becuz of this he  
cannot swim lol however he has mastered his df & is deadly in combat.  
he uses a spear as his weapon & is highly skilled in busoshoku haki &  
kenbonshoku haki. he is still capable of breathing underwwater however lol

sunbeam age 34 douriki 9000 bounty 390 million beli hes an ocean sunfish merman and was a member of the sun pirates. despite having  
not been a slave he was allowed to join by fisher tiger despite his  
youth due to his greath strength intimidating size & determination  
...also he is the son of sunpatch whos now a teague pirate! xD he is 19 ft tall w/a very beautiful colorful & distinctive lower half he is broadshouldered well muscled making him look very manly...aside from his boyish face & pretty colors! xD hes extremely skilled in merman combat, fishman jujutsu & even fishman karate he can use all 3 hakis hes of the crews best fighters and well known in the new world he uses a very large medieval fantasy esque sword w/a sun-like hilt-pommel design which hes highly skilled in wielding. his favorite food is cooked jellyfish lol x3

sandoval & sandover ages 30 dourikis 9400 bounties 494 million beli they  
are fraternal twins half human half merman brothers (subspecies sandfish goby & pacific sandfish respectively) who were once slaves of tennryubito on mariejois until liberated by fisher tiger. they were allowed to join the sun pirates & receive the tatto despite their youth & human heritage. the  
big bro uses busoshoku haki & merman combat while the lil bro  
uses kenbonshoku haki & fishman karate/jujutsu

watergate age 52 douriki 7200 bounty 272 million beri hes a giant sea bass  
merman he was once a slave of a tenrryubito of marijois as such he is  
a former sun pirate and when the group split he joined the seafoam pirates  
he is skilled w/merman combat as well as busoshoku haki is about half the size of an average giant lol hes the uncle of waterbury, watershed etc the crews trainer/recruiter

kirby age 33 douriki 3300 bounty 191 million beri hes a kenyl fish fishman and is an original member of the seafoam pirates as he was a sun pirate and is amoung the very few fishman in the crew lol he uses fishman karate/jujustu plus busoshoku haki & kenbonshoku haki he stands at over 6ft tall has sky  
blue skin tone w/navy blue stripes on certain parts of his body & a whitish  
blue fleshy sail along his neck & back

guinevere age 34 douriki 9000 bounty 390 million beli shes the fraternal  
twin of lancelot (meaning theyre not identicle like keimi & jeimi are lol)  
shes a boeseman's rainbow fish mermaid shes one of the stronger members of the crew even tho she appears to be a normal mermaid lol shes highly skilled in merman combat & kenbonshoku haki

celtic age 47 douriki 7700 bounty 277 million beli hes a narwhal merman  
he was a member of the sun pirates who volunteered from fishman island  
he uses his elongated horn as his weapon making him a "swordsman" xD  
hes extremely skilled w/busoshoku haki

krillin age 28 douriki 1960 bounty 96 million beri hes a krill merman  
(highly unusual) and is a new member of the crew having just joined after the strawhats left fishman island lol he helped them defeat the new fishman pirates and became friends w/them x3 hes skilled in kenbonshoku haki & merman combat, fishman karate/jujutsu. his bounty doesnt do him justice lol

wallan age 34 douriki 3400 bounty 190 million beri hes a yellow walleye fish merman who joined the crew several years after its formation

maisie age 26 douriki 980 bounty 98 million beli she is a three spined stickleback fish fishwoman she is a member of the seafoam pirates she uses fishman karate she is very beautiful sexy charming and curvy mmmmmm x3 she is a former sun pirate since she used to be a slave. shes the only fishwoman in the crew.

henley aka bluesub 6 age 38 douriki 8600 bounty 386 million beli hes an opaline gourami merman & and was a member of the sun pirates as he was  
once a slave owned by a female tennryubito who bought him for  
his handsome & exotic appearence (much like her male counterparts  
buy beautiful mermaids) he was one of the younger members of the crew  
being in his early twenties at the time of the crews formation. he is  
unusually attractive easily infatuates women of any species & is  
quite the ladies man! xD he is skilled in merman combat fishman jujutsu  
as well as kenbonshoku haki which is one of the crews best & is  
adept w/busoshoku haki too he fights using a high quality saber  
that rivals the saijo o wazamono katana in terms of superior craftsmanship balance handling & esp fame as it was once owned by an infamous swordsman some 200 years ago he purchased it on the black market. he got his nickname "bluesub 6" due to his blue skin large size (18 ft 6 ins tall & over thrice the width of an average man) & the number 6 tatto on his left arm which was used to further brand him as his owners 6th slave she owned

rind age 34 douriki 900 bounty 90 million beli hes a spearfish  
merman he used to be a sun pirate he uses merman combat fishman jujutsu busoshoku haki and kenbonshoku haki he was very close w/koala she liked that his nose is like a sword lol hes the cousin of marlin of the arlong pirates he has the ability to communicate w/fish similar to his subspecies like all seafoam he gets along well w/humans but obviously doesnt like slavers n nobles xD like zoro he uses santoryu using his long sword-like nose as sword plus a saber & a sengo wazamono katana hes one of the crews finest swordsman

kingler tiger age 49 douriki 7500 bounty 375 million beli he is a goliath tigerfish merman & the younger brother of the infamous fisher tiger like most seafoam pirates he is a former sun pirate he doesnt like most humans n thinks their species should remain seperate indefintely w/out incident. he uses busoshoku haki & kenbonshoku haki he is a master of merman combat & fishman jujutsu his brothers death had a pround impact on him his strength w/in the crew is mid-tier which speaks volumes of the crew's power. his sun pirate tatto is located on his back while his seafoam pirate tat is on his right arm he has a rather fearsome look for a merman lol he has a wife & kids living at fishman island he is a former solider of the ryuugu kingdom. hes the unlce of zen tiger of the tikitorch  
pirates.

cutter age 34 douriki 9000 bounty 390 million beri he is a eusthenopteron fishman (a kind of sarcopterygian fish) & an original member of the seafoam pirates he is amoung the very few who isnt of the merfolk clade lol xD sumthing generally overlooked by the media lol he is a master of fishman karate (even better than kuroobi & hack but less so than jinbe) he can also use fishman jujutsu & busoshoku haki his father locke (born 1462 a famous expert on fishman island, hes a duckbill fishman who trained his son when he was younger) he has younger sisters all mermaids his mother is a fishwoman

wilhelm age 40 douriki 8400 bounty 384 million beri hes a stellers seacow  
merman he joined the sun pirates from fishman island as a volunteer  
hes the size of an average giant lol he is skilled in merman combat &  
can use busoshoku haki. he is unique in that his subspecies is neither  
a fish nor cephlapod but a marine mammal which is a rarity amoung  
fishman & merfolk

giltia age 26 douriki 14980 bounty 698 million beri hes a knightia fish  
merman and is an original member of the seafoam pirates as well as the  
sun pirates due to having once been a ryuugu kingdom solider said to be a "prodigy" he was allowed to join the crew despite his youth having been one of the youngest members even younger than waterbury. hes a highly skilled warrior he uses a medieval esque spear & european-like longsword as his weapons he can use busoshoki haki & kenbonshoku haki as well as merman combat & is said to posses an "iron will" as haoshoku haki doesnt affect him in the slightest lol his epithet is "the knight" xD

titania age 17 douriki 1700 bounty 107 million beli shes a rebellatrix  
fish mermaid and the younger sister of giltia. shes naturally blind  
but her kenbonshoku haki is so powerful it allows her to "see" her  
surroundings (similar to toph's earthbending ability from avatar the  
last airbender) she joined the crew a decade after its formation.  
she is very beautiful...& a badass! xD shes wears a red bandanna  
over her eyes.

watershed age 32 douriki 1320 bounty 192 million beli hes a lanternbelly  
fish merman he was recruited by the crew shortly after its formation  
he uses kenbonshoku haki & merman combat he uses a trident which "ate"  
an artificial aquatic mammal zoan df

waterline age 30 douriki 3000 bounty 194 million beri hes a rainbow runner  
merman. hes the younger brother of waterbury & watershed. he uses busoshoku  
haki & merman combat. he uses a curved water-themed sword.

bluewater age 36 douriki 3600 bounty 288 million beri hes an atlantic blue  
marlin merman. hes the older brother of waterbury who joined to help his brother. he uses busoshoku haki & merman combat

merou age 47 douriki 7700 bounty 277 million beli hes a dusky grouper merman  
and is an original member of the seafoam pirates as well as a sun pirate and  
a former slave of marie joa. hes one of the groups stronger warriors hes  
skilled in merman combat, fishman karate/jujutsu & is esp proficient  
w/busoshoku haki he is roughly twice as big as jinbe lol x3

gulpin age 35 douriki 1890 douriki 189 million beri hes gulper shark merman  
and is an original member of the seafoam pirates as well as the sun pirates  
whom he volunteered to join from fishman island he is from waterwheel  
town. he has a son named giuseppe (age 7 douriki 70 a pelican eel  
merman) w/a fishwoman.

divers age 34 douriki 19000 bounty 900 million beri hes a cymbospondylus  
merman (a very rare type of merfolk becuz his subspecies is a marine  
reptile) hes an original member of the seafoam pirates as well as  
a former sun pirate under fisher tiger. he can use busoshoku/kenbonshoku haki has mastered fishman karate, jujutsu & esp merman comabt his epithet is  
"wizard of the coast" xD hes one of the crews top fighters. initially  
his feelings towards humans were similar to arlongs (unusual for his kind tho he was a slave for a few years on mariejois) but later changed heart after time reflecting on his late captains wishes & queen otohime's ideals.

swanson age 40 douriki 4000 bounty 184 million beri hes a marine goby merman  
he used to be a high ranking solider in the ryuugu kingdom before joing the  
sun pirates he can use kenbonshoku haki & merman combat

chuck age 45 douriki 4500 bounty 279 million beli hes a northern pike merman  
hes been w/the seafoam pirates since its founding and is a former sun pirate  
as well as an ex-slave of saint mjosgard from mariejois.

benny age 34 douriki 900 bounty 90 million beri hes a combtooth blenny  
merman and is an original member of the sun pirates as he was once  
a slave to a tennryubito but had only been so for a few months before being rescued by fisher tiger. he can use busoshoku haki & kenbonshoku haki as well as merman combat & fishman jujutsu

tully age 30 douriki 3000 bounty 194 million beri shes a red trout  
mermaid she was once a slave in mariejoa but was freed by fisher tiger  
& joined the sun pirates. she uses merman combat & kenbonshoku haki.

strumpet age 43 douriki 1810 bounty 81 million beli hes a trumpet fish  
merman and was a sun pirate. he can use merman combat & busoshoku  
haki

somerville age 44 douriki 1800 bounty 280 million beli hes a spotted oceanic triggerfish merman and is a former slave as well as a sun pirate like many of the crewmembers. he was the one who rescued somersett and the two formed a close bond being former slaves etc even their names are similar lol xD he can use merman combat as well as busoshoku haki

porter age 42 douriki 8200 bounty 282 million beli hes a potbelly molly  
merman he was a member of the sun pirates and has been w/captain triton  
since the seafoam pirates formation. he uses busoshoku haki kenbonshoku  
haki as well as fishman jujutsu & merman combat he uses a steel bo staff as his weapon.

turret age 24 douriki 2400 bounty 150 million beli hes a cone snail merman from the fishman district being an orphan and was the youngest member of the sun pirates (besides koala who joined later) fisher tiger allowed him to join becuz of he was once a slave of a tennryubito and altho many of them opposed this they soon condceded becuz he was determined to join no matter what. he has over 100 kinds of powerful toxins in his stinger which he can launch from his tail like a harpoon and is amoung the crews finest fighters. he uses busoshoku haki & kenbonshoku haki for his weapon he uses a spear dipped in his own poison. he got along very well w/koala and was sad to see her leave the crew.

resevoir age 27 douriki 2700 bounty 197 million beri hes a bigeye tuna  
merman and the older brother of levee & aquaduct. they all joined at the same time and are newer members. his highly skilled in merman combat, fishman jujutsu/karate as well as busoshoku haki & kenbonshoku haki

levee age 24 douriki 2400 bounty 150 million beli hes a chub mackeral merman he is skilled in merman combat & busoshoku haki

aquaduct age 21 douriki 2100 bounty 103 million beli hes a delta smelt merman & a newer member of the seafoam pirates having only joined during the last several years. he is highly skilled in merman combat & kenbonshoku haki

bycatch age 34 douriki 3400 bounty 190 million beri hes a pacific ridely sea turtle merman (a very rare & unique subspecies for his kind) he has a unique appearence as he looks distinctly different from typical merfolk. he is highly skilled in merman combat, fishman karate/jujutsu & busoshoku haki. he and his brethen (brothers lol) dragnet, longlines & gillnet were once slaves (they were captured by shaobody archipelago slavers when they foolishly went on the land of the yarukiman mangroves) but were rescued by fisher tiger and soon joined the sun pirates.

dragnet age 33 douriki 910 bounty 91 million beli hes a dragonfly fish merman  
he was amoung the many slaves freed by fisher tiger & despite his youth was  
allowed to join the sun pirates then the seafoam pirates

longlines age 32 douriki 3200 bounty 192 million beri hes a north atlantic cod merman he was saved by slavers in the grandline & joined the crew

gillnet age 32 douriki 930 bounty 93 million beli hes a humpback whale  
merman and is one of the larget members of the crew. when he was a  
young adolescent he was saved by human pirates who he later learned  
were the redhair pirates led by shanks the yonkou! xD

medley age 13 douriki 130 shes a pinapple sea cucumber mermaid and  
is from pineapple island! xD despite her age she very large rivaling  
princess shirahoshi at the same age x3 shes the only merfolk of the  
crew not from pineapple island lol she wanted to join brawley's crew  
but her parents forbade it then a couple years later she left in search of him and ended up joining the seafoam pirates when they visited fishman island! xD

herbie age 44 douriki 800 bounty 80 million beli hes a bonnerichthys  
merman hes an original member of the seafoam/sun pirates.  
he uses busoshoku haki & an aquatic themed battle axe

ernie age 43 douriki 430 bounty 43 million beri hes a saurodon merman  
hes an original member of the sun pirates & seafoam pirates.  
he can use kenbonshoku haki

conley age 41 douriki 1410 bounty 141 million beli hes a pacific cod merman  
hes the big bro of don xD

donnelly age 39 douriki 1390 bounty 139 million beri hes a butterfly kingfish merman hes the lil bro of con x3

embry age 54 douriki 7000 bounty 270 million beri hes an exocoetoides (a kind  
of prehistoric "flying fish") merman hes a former sun pirate & is hes the "leader" of his ship "king 9" each seafoam ship has a total of 400 pirates. he is highly skilled in merman combat and fishman jujutsu he can also use all 3 hakis proficiently

blake age 30 douriki 3000 bounty 194 million beli hes an eyebrow barnacle  
blenny merman hes a member of embry's division

gretzky age 41 douriki 1830 bounty 83 million beri hes a cobolt blue goby  
merman hes a member of embry's division

jiminez age 28 douriki 960 bounty 96 million beli hes a brown garden eel  
fishman hes a member of embry's division

kline age 23 douriki 2300 bounty 101 million beri hes a queensland lungfish merman and a member of the seafoam pirates hes a member of embry's division he joined the crew over half a decade ago. he is skilled in merman combat as well as busosoku haki & kenbonshoku haki

connors age 35 douriki 1350 bounty 89 million beli hes a west coast seabream merman hes an original member of the seafoam pirates hes a member of embry's division

fitzgerald age 34 douriki 3400 bounty 190 million beli hes a pickeral fish  
merman hes skilled in merman combat as well as fishman karate/jujutsu  
he is proficient w/busoshoku haki & esp kenbonshoku haki which is one  
of the crews finest he was once an officer of the ryuugu army

riker age 38 douriki 3800 bounty 186 million beri hes an atlantic cutlass  
fish merman he uses various swords as his weapons & is amoung the crews finest  
swordsman

leavy age 30 douriki 300 bounty 9.4 million beri hes a pompano fish merman  
he was recruited from fishman island by the crew.

abber age 50 douriki 1740 bounty 174 million beli hes a blue catfish merman  
he ate a paramecia df & is amoung the few df users w/in the crew

gunther age 44 douriki 1800 bounty 180 million beli hes a black crappie merman  
he can use busoshoku haki & kenbonshoku haki he is a very skilled gunner

oates age 60 douriki 640 bounty 64 million beri hes a sauger fish merman he was amoung those who was recruited by fisher tiger into the sun pirates.

selick age 37 douriki 1370 bounty 187 million beli hes a sea lamprey merman  
and is an original member of the crew having been a sun pirate. hes highly  
skilled in merman combat & kenbonshoku haki

biers age 33 douriki 3300 bounty 191 million beri hes is a squawfish  
merman and was a member of the sun pirates. he is skilled in both  
busoshoku haki & kenbonshoku haki as well as merman combat as well  
as fishman karate. he was once a slave of a tenrryubito so he was  
permited to join the crew.

thurman age 31 douriki 930 bounty 93 million beli he is a  
spotted bass merman hes an original member of the sunpirates  
as a former slave initially he was timid shy and cowardly but  
w/encouragement from fisher tiger and his other fellow crewmates  
he grew steadily bolder and stuff lol he can use merman combat  
and fishman jujutsu as well as busoshoku haki he is over 20 ft tall

palmer age 34 douriki 3400 bounty 190 million beli hes macropoma  
fish merman hes an original member of the crew he has mastered  
merman combat fishman jujutsu & busoshoku haki like all  
seafoam pirates he doesnt discriminate against humans

thetis age 32 douriki 3200 bounty 192 million beli hes a king threadfin merman he uses merman comabt fishman jujutsu busoshoku haki & kenbonshoku haki hes the younger brother of triton

butwal age 31 douriki 310 bounty 93 million beri hes a giant grouper merman  
he is nearly 20 ft tall hes skilled in fishman karate & jujutsu he can  
use busoshoku haki

beechcroft age 58 douriki 6600 bounty 266 million beli hes a sand diver  
fish merman. like many of the seafoam pirates he was once a member of the sun pirates as well as slave to a tennryubito. he is skilled n merman combat, fishman karate/jujutsu as well as busoshoku haki & kenbonshoku haki.

riverdale age 34 douriki 3400 bounty 190 million beri hes a stratodus  
merman and was once a sun pirate having joined in his teens becuz he  
was once a slave of a tennryubito. he can use merman combat, fishman jujutsu as well as busoshoku haki & kenbonshoku haki.

clide age 36 douriki 860 bounty 86 million beli hes a blue catfish merman and the big bro of kline. hes used to be a sun pirate as well as a slave. hes skilled in merman combat fishman karate/jujutsu and busoshoku haki

duncan age 40 douriki 8400 bounty 284 million beli he is a dunkleosteus merman, he has a rather intimidating look and is senstive about it lol he is very large being about half the size of a wotan

wulfric age 37 douriki 1870 bounty 187 million beri hes a listracanthus  
merman (as such he has a very unique appearence which makes him stand  
out lol; an eel-like long tapering dark blue tail w/a mesh of closely knit cobalt colored spines running along the back & in the front sky blue fins on his lower half & fan shaped sky blue fins on his forearms & is 8 ft 7 ins tall) he is skilled in merman combat & fishman jujutsu  
he can use busoshoku haki & kenbonshoku haki

campbell age 32 douriki 9200 bounty 392 million beli hes a giant clam  
memran hes and was a member of the sun pirate having once been a slave  
for several years before being rescued by fisher tiger. hes an enormous  
merman being almost 20 ft tall w/a wide proportional to his height  
he uses busoshoku haki and despite his experiences on mariejoa has  
a near constant smile on his face x3

harliquin aka harli or quin age 24 douriki 1500 bounty 150 million beri shes a blue spotted jawfish mermaid and a newer member of the seafoam pirates she is famed not only for her amazing beauty but her strength as well she is much faster than is normal for merfolk who are said to be the fastest swimmers she can also use kenbonshoku haki and communicate w/tropical se creatures x3 her older brother is a member of the arlong pirates she wishes to  
make up for the bad things he had done and the captain triton glady welcomed her into his ranks :3

holman age 52 douriki 7200 bounty 372 million beli hes a largemouth bass  
merman. he was a sun pirate who volunteered to join the crew from fishman island.

gus age 54 douriki 1700 bounty 170 million beli hes a brown bullhead merman he is one of the crews older members and was a sun pirate he was close w/fisher tiger as they grew up together. hes skilled in merman combat  
& busoshoku haki.

slimjim age 27 douriki 970 bounty 97 million beli hes a tessellated darter fish merman and was a member of the sun pirates having once been a slave for short period of time. hes highly skilled in merman combat  
fishman jujutsu & his prowess in kenbonshoku haki is amoung the crews  
finest.

berwick age 33 douriki 3300 bounty 191 million beri hes a white spotted octopus merman

kumquat age 31 douriki 3100 bounty 193 million beli hes a halfbeak merman  
he was once a seaking hunter who lived waterwheel town.

jonhstone age 30 douriki 3000 bounty 194 million beri hes a conger eel merman  
he used to be a solider in the ryuugu kingdom

perrymen age 25 douriki 2500 bounty 199 million beli shes a white tipped nudibranch mermaid shes extremely yet poisnous lol

hughbert age 27 douriki 2700 bounty 197 million beri hes a painted  
comber merman

huff age 24 douriki 2400 bounty 150 million beli hes a narrowbarred mackeral merman he uses kenbonshoku haki hes a newer member of the seaform pirates

tailor age 53 douriki 7100 bounty 271 million beri hes a bluefish  
merman hes one of the older members of the crew he also used to be  
a sun pirate like many his fellows he uses kenbonshoku haki

rodgerson age 45 douriki 4500 bounty 179 million beli hes a red steenbras merman. he was a member of the sun pirates like most of the seafoam  
crew.

gilmore age 32 douriki 920 bounty 92 million beli hes a gillicus  
fishman and was a member of the sun pirates. he is amoung the  
very few fishman of this crew (which is almost entirely composed  
of merfolk). he's skilled in fishman karate/jujutsu.

pearson age 28 douriki 2800 bounty 196 million beri hes a sea snake  
merman (unique in that hes a marine reptile subtype instead of the  
usual fish or cephlapod) he uses kenbonshoku he joined the crew  
as soon he was old enough lol he can deliver a venomous bite he is  
quite big being 9 ft 6 ins tall like all seafoam pirates he doesnt  
discriminate against humans or any other races & believes people  
of all kinda should coexist peacefully in general (obviously not counting individual discrepencies) xD his father a fishman is a sun  
pirate while his mother is a mermaid he has a fishwoman lil sis x3

howie age 33 douriki 3300 bounty 191 million beri hes a harpagofututor fish merman he has a unique appearence due his subspecies fish base since its an extinct kind he has antler like extensions on his head and a frilled eel like tail w/his lower half being darl yellow w/brown spots he can use busoshoku haki & kenbonshoku haki hes an original member of the seafoam pirates as well as a former slave and was a sun pirate hes an expert w/merman combat and fishman jujutsu

ascorbia age 28 douriki 960 bounty 96 million beli shes an echinochimaera fish mermaid she joined the seafoam pirates w/her brother she can use kenbonshoku haki she can use merman combat

herman age 32 douriki 920 bounty 92 million beli he is a seabass merman big bro of herbet lol he uses busoshoku haki hes about  
twice the size of an average person lol

gerrard age 34 douriki 3400 bounty 190 million beri hes a perch merman hes a newer member of the crew he used to be a member of the ryuugu royal palace guard he can use busoshoku haki he uses an ornamental aquatic themed staff as his weapon

gerald age 27 douriki 970 bounty 97 million beli he is a pike merman he is a newer member he can use merman combat busoshoku haki & kenbonshoku haki & is highly skilled w/the spear hes the younger brother garrard

emmerich age 29 douriki 950 bounty 195 million beri he is a spinner shark merman hes a newer member of the crew he can use kenbonshoku haki & ate a zoan df

marri age 21 douriki 2100 bounty 103 million beli shes a autrolebias nigripinnis fish mermaid as such she is extremely beautiful even for a mermaid! x3 she can use kenbonshoku haki & merman combat shes a new member

trovi age 23 douriki 2300 bounty 101 million beri shes a scunthorpe  
fish meraid & the big sis of marri xD she can use busoshoku haki & merman combat

zander age 29 douriki 2900 bounty 195 million beri he is a pikeperch merman & a member of the seafoam pirates he is the younger brother of hammond of the new fishman pirates he is exceptionally skilled in merman combat & fishman jujutsu he uses kenbonshoku haki his main weapon is european esque sword he is the most skilled swordsman in the crew

waldo age 34 douriki 900 bounty 90 million beli he is a blue walleye merman & the older brother of wadatsumi of the flying dutchman pirates xD he uses merman combat & busoshoku haki both of which he is skilled in he is several times the size of an average merman (about 5x the length & width) despite this he is one of the weakest crew members lol x3 however he is still a strong warrior in his own right as his physical strength is easily considered "superhuman" & is very brave & loyal willing to die for those he cares about & the ideals of his crew (which is similar to queen otohime's) he is one of the few people able to control wadatsumi cuz if he doesnt listen he'll tell on him to their parents lol xD

brim age 33 douriki 11000 bounty 491 million beri he is a goldband fusilier merman he uses merman combat busoshoku haki and kenbonshoku haki he was once a slave to a tennryubito but realizes not all humans are scum lol he just doenst like world nobles slave traders enemie pirates and marines lol he uses egyptian style weaponry

gilead age 28 douriki 9600 bounty 496 million beri he is a bimac octopus merman he can use merman combat kenbonshoku haki and busoshoku haki also he is an extremely skilled swordsman he uses 8 swords four katana 2 sabers a cutlass and a longsword! his katanas are all skillful grade and 2 of them are kitetsus he is one of the most famous swordsman in the world he once had a rivalry with hyouzou

bosley age 35 douriki 3500 bounty 189 million beri he is an oscar fish merman he can use merman combat and busoshoku haki he used to be a member of the sun pirates and was a slave of a tenryuubito

pommer age 34 douriki 9000 bounty 290 million beri he is a lawnmower gobby merman he can use merman combat busoshoku haki and kenbonshoku haki he used to a sun pirate he is one of the best fighters in the crew hes the little bro of pummelo x3

pellow age 30 douriki 3000 bounty 194 million hes a white sturgeon  
fish merman he uses busoshoku haki kenbonshoku haki merman comabt  
& fishman jujutsu he is a former sun pirate & was a slave despite this he bears no ill will towards humanity in general but despises slavers & nobility for their hellish treatment of his race

lefou age 27 douriki 9700 bounty 297 million beli he is a pavo damsel merman he is one of the original seafoam pirates and thus was a sun pirate since he was once a slave when he was very young he can use merman combat and kenbonshoku haki

horton jones age 64 douriki 6400 bounty 264 million beli he is a frilled shark merman & the father of hody jones he is one of the original sun pirates and seafoam pirates and one of the oldest besides the super cenetarian merman lol he uses merman combat fishman karate busoshoku haki and kenbonshoku haki he was unaware of his sons action due to being away at sea in the new world for most of his life and knew nothing of his deep seated hatred of humans and was shocked when he learned of all that had transpired on fishman island since his departure. his wife is a mermaid and his youngest child is a fishwoman

surcouf age 35 douriki 3500 bounty 189 million beli hes a whitemargin unicornfish merman member of the seafoam pirates (but joined after they were formed) but has been w/them for a decade he is skilled w/merman combat busoshoku hakia and kenbonshoku haki

truxton age 34 douriki 900 bounty 90 beli hes a glaucus marginatus merman he was once a slave and was allowed to join the sun pirates.

juana age 22 douriki 2200 bounty 102 million beri shes a glaucus atlanticus mermaid whos highly in fishman karate & merman combat

bills age 30 douriki 9400 bounty 294 million beri he is a sailfish merman hes the younger brother of marlin he uses kenbonsohoku haki and busoshoku haki hes a master of merman combat he is one of the original members he used to be a slave of saint msjosgard

leidy age 33 douriki 9100 bounty 291 million beli he is a mixosaurus merman he is very unique in that he is prehistoric marine reptile merfolk instead of a fish or cepholapod he is a master of merman combat and was once a member of the sun pirates

marley age 29 douriki 9500 bounty 295 million beri he is a molly fish merman and the 2nd son of fisher tiger he late became a seafoam shortly after his father died he is a master of merman combat and can use kenbonshoku haki and busoshoku haki he is very proud of his father and strongly adheres to his beliefs he once fought vice admiral strawberry for causing his fathers death but the duel ended in a drw

wharton age 54 douriki 7000 bounty 270 million beli he is a beluga sturgeon fish merman hes one of the original seafoam pirates he once was a slave to wolrd nobles he the size of a giant due to his subspecies

harrington age 44 douriki 4400 bounty 180 million beri hes a tripletail fish merman he is a former sun pirate

garrick age 34 douriki 900 douriki 90 million beri hes a leerfish  
merman he uses busoshoku haki kenbonshoku & merman combat former  
sun pirate

moro age 24 douriki 2400 bounty 150 million beri he is a island mackeral merman he can uses merman combat and busoshoku haki and kenbonshoku haki he is extremly fast in water and can talk w/ fishies lol x3

rinshin age 29 douriki 2900 bounty 195 million beri she is a bigfin reef squid mermaid she uses merman combat and kenbonshoku haki she can poison people w/her venomous tentacles and has a special affinity with cephalopods so she can control them to an extant :3

hamlin age 38 douriki 8600 he is rainbow shark merman and was a member of the sun pirates he is sevii's older brother he was a not slaves but became a part the sun pirates he uses merman combat and kenbonshoku haki

sevii age 29 douriki 2900 she is dragon wrasse mermaid and was a young member of the sun pirates she is hamlin's younger sister she was not a slave but became a member of the sun pirates she uses busoshoku haki and merman combat

dewford age 33 douriki 11000 bounty 491 million beli he is a paradise fish merman he is a former slave of a tennryubito he uses busoshoku haki hes the younger brother of pummelo he is master of merman combat he uses harpoon like weapon

slateport age 39 douriki 8500 bounty 285 million beri he is a red humped eartheater merman he is a former slave of a tennryubito & ate a logia df  
hes a rarity amoungest his crew

lilycove age 26 douriki 9800 bounty 298 million beli she is a clown gobby mermaid she is a former slave of a tennryubito shes uses kenbonshoku haki

sunburst age 27 douriki 970 bounty 97 million beri she is a bluestripe snapper mermaid & one of the original recruits form fishman island.

haruba age 28 douriki 2800 bounty 196 million beri she is an orange lined triggerfish mermaid she uses busoshoku haki and merman combat plus can swim super fast and talk to fishes lol x3

pinkan age 25 douriki 2500 bounty 99 million beri she is a bluegreen chromis fish mermaid shes very fast swimmer and can talk w/fishies :3 she is harubas younger sis

pacifidlog age 32 douriki 9200 bounty 292 million beli he is a penguin fish merman he is a former slave of a tennryubito younger brother of slateport

cerulean age 22 douriki 2200 bounty 102 million beri she is a swallowtail cichlid fish mermaid she uses kenbonshoku haki

vermillion age 25 douriki 2500 bounty 99 million beli he is a dartfish merman and uses kenbonshoku haki

cinnabar age 19 douriki 1900 bounty 105 million beri he is a elegant firefish merman and uses busoshoku haki

camomile age 17 douriki 700 bounty 107 million beli she is a three spot gourami mermaid she has a weapon which "ate" a zoan df

sayda age 20 douriki 2000 bounty 104 million beri she is red tailed shark fish mermaid she uses busoshoku and kenbonshoku haki

tangelo age 34 douriki 3400 bounty 190 million beli he is a congo tetra merman he can use busoshoku haki haki and kenbonshoku haki he used to be a member of the sun pirates and was a slave of a tennryubito he is a master of both merman combat and fishman jujutsu! xD

kinnow age 9 douriki 90 he is the son of tangelo and a common krib merman he eventually learns to use busoshoku haki and kenbonshoku haki plus master merman and fishman water fighting tecniques

murcott age 28 douriki 9600 bounty 296 million beri he is a spotted pleco merman the younger brother of murdock of gecko moriahs crew

trovita age 18 douriki 1800 bounty 106 million beli she is a choats red leopard wrasse mermaid she uses busoshoku haki and kenbonshoku haki

valencia age 21 douriki 2100 bounty 103 million she is an ocellated dragonet fish mermaid

tarroco age 37 douriki 8700 bounty 287 million beri hes a wahoo fish merman he can use merman karate and busoshoku haki he used to be a slave of a world noble

sootoplis age 34 douriki 9000 bounty 290 million beri hes a bottlenose dolphin merman he uses kenbonshoku haki hes a former slave of a celestial dragon

mossdeep age 26 douriki 9800 bounty 298 million beri hes an albacore fish merman he uses busoshoku haki and merman combat hes a former slave of a tenrryubito

ptera age 30 douriki 6000 bounty 260 million beri she is a lionfish mermaid she very well known for her extreme beauty her epithet is "lioness of the sea" she was once a slave to a tennryubito because this she despises theme she doesnt hate all humans however and is a very kind person she beleives in queen otohime's ideals :3 she has venomous spines

earhart age 35 douriki 3500 bounty 189 million beli she is a pilot fish mermaid she can uses kenbonshoku haki & merman combat plus is extremely fast and talks w/fishies lol shes very beautiful sexy and charming too x3 her older bro was once an arlong pirate but escaped as did marlin bubbles flynn moseby etc she is only somewhat smaller than madam shyarly

cale age 34 douriki 9000 390 million beli he is an ammonite merman former member of the sun pirates and member of the seafoam pirates his shell is as hard as rock, he is a former ammo knight :3 he can spit out ink and swim extremly fast by pumping out jets of air he is one of the stronger members of the crew but not nearly as strong as the top fighters lol

ryukyu age 27 douriki 9700 bounty 397 million beri he is a mandarinfish merman master swordsmanformer member of the sun pirates and is now a member of the seafoam pirates he was not a slave but was inspired by tisher tiger becuz he stood up to the world nobles and freed the slaves in mariejois he was the youngest of the sun pirates aside from the human girl koala he uses busoshoku haki & kebonshoku haki

lepo age 33 douriki 9100 bounty 291 million beli he is a redbreast sunfish merman and former sun pirate turned seafoam pirate he was a slave freed by fishr tiger

billi age 25 douriki 2500 she is a marlin mermaid and seafoam pirate she joined them after their formation she is the wife of bills x3 she uses kenbonshoku haki

dana age 30 douriki 3000 she is a freshwater goby mermaid she was a slave to some world nobles but was freed by fisher tiger she was a member of the sun pirates

marty age 33 douriki 3300 he is a jellyfish merman he was a slave to a world noble he has highly potent stinging tentacles he was a member of the sun pirates

odessa age 31 douriki 3100 he is a barb fish merman he can use busoshoku haki he uses a kairoseki tipped triple pronged spear as his weapon

nymphradora age 19 douriki 190 she is a squid mermaid and a newer member of the seafoam pirates she is the twin of sister of nymphios she uses kenbonshoku haki

nymphios age 19 douriki 1900 bounty 105 million beri he is squid merman and twin brother of nymphradora he is a newer member of the seafoam pirates he uses busoshoku haki

orin age 27 douriki 2700 he is an electric eel merman he is a new member of the seafoam pirates he can generate electricity elder brother of nellie

nellie age 22 douriki 2200 she is an electic ray mermaid new member of the seafoam pirates she can generate electricity younger sister of levias

mao age 134 douriki 9000 bounty 390 million beri he is an haikouichthys merman he was a member of the sun pirates. he stands out even amoung his crew as he is a prehistoric fish type of the crew evidinced by his small size distinct fins and coloring. he is very strong for his age he knew many now famous fishman/merfolk from fishman island'since they were kids even calvert lol he uses kenbonshoku haki

adelaide age 32 douriki 3200 she is a thresher shark mermaid she attacks mainly w/her super sharp tail she is good friends w/ madam shirley

mia age 18 douriki 1800 she is neon tetra mermaid she is the newest to join the crew and is also the youngest! she has a pet seaking named squishy lol :3

tethys age 31 douriki 3100 he is a ancanthodian merman he uses merman combat and specializes in weapons used underwater he is unique as he is one of the few prehistoric marine animal merfolk types in his crew

oceanus age 30 douriki 3000 she is the younger sister of tethys she is a yellow head jawfish mermaid

manzo age 34 douriki 3400 he is a mantaray merman he was a member of the sun pirates he can use busoshoku haki he use busoshoku haki.

nassau age 26 douriki 2600 he is a sawfish merman he is the opposite of arlong in terms of personality and beleifs he is an expert in merman combat he has a nose similar to arlongs

lazlo age 23 douriki 2300 bounty 101 million beri he is a lamprologus ocellatus merman he is one of the newest and youngest of the crew he can use kenbonshoku hak

sally age 30 douriki 940 she is a tench fish mermaid shes a member of the seafoam pirates she can use merman combat she can communicate with fishes and is very fast shes super pretty sexy curvy etc :3 she is a former sun pirate she has the same views as her fellow shipmates

seine age 24 douriki 1240 bounty shes a queen angelfish mermaid shes a mermaid from fishverly hills & is from a rich family. shes a highly skilled swordswoman & uses a ryo wazamono katana (which her parents bought for her)  
she uses kenbonshoku haki

herbet age 30 douriki 940 bounty 94 million beri hes a bigeye treavally merman  
from the fishman district who was amoung the first recruits of the crew. he  
uses a fish themed warhammer & uses busoshoku haki

flanders age 31 douriki 1930 bounty 193 million beli hes reef lizardfish merman hes a former bounty hunter who targeted the many human pirates who  
came to fishman island. he uses a variety of guns (his main weapon is a bo-staff/shotgunlike weapon) well as busoshoku haki & kebonshoku haki.

schilage age 33 douriki 9100 bounty 391 million beli giant moray eel merman  
hes a former ryuugu kingdom officer who was amoung the original sunpirates.  
he uses a european longsword & is an expert swordsman. he can use busoshoku  
haki & kenbonshoku haki.

tangedhal age 34 douriki 1340 bounty 90 million beri hes a hawkfish merman  
hes a former thief (of human pirates) from the fishman district who was recruited by the original members of the seafoam pirates. he uses kenbonshoku haki.


End file.
